Jurassic
Jurassic is the Overlord in charge of the Galaxy View Terrace district of Millennium City and is also the leader of the Chromatic Dragons. In a strange way he is the most amiable of the Overlords toward superheroes. Heroes finding out they need information that only Jurassic can provide have been surprised, numerous times, when that information has been forthcoming so long as the heroes show Jurassic the respect he deserves. Of all the Overlords active in Paradigm City, Jurassic is the only one that actually has a history with Heroes Unlimited. Indeed, Heroes Unlimited is responsible for his creation. Origin What kind of person does it take to become a career criminal? That kind of person would have to be completely self-absorbed, lacking in sympathy and compassion, and not really concerned with anyone's welfare but their own. Wallace Dalton was just that kind of person. Growing up in Galaxy View Terrace, Dalton was performing strong armed robberies and mugging before he was old enough to date. By the time he entered Jr. High School Dalton was already in trouble with the law for vandalism, shoplifting, and breaking and entering. At 14, Dalton's law abiding parents finally gave up on him and the young man found himself running with a local pack of The Chromatic Dragons. Dalton was virtually raised by The Dragons and, at the age of 20, he was rewarded by giving the honor of being named a Painted Face. He accepted his color and tattooing eagerly, adopting the name White-Face. He set himself up in his own mind as one of Paradigm City's premier criminals when he really...wasn't. He clashed with Heroes Unlimited, both the core team and the GVT team Champions often enough that his name became known to them. But Dalton really came into his own when, performing a job for the villain group TerraFirma he actually outsmarted the core team of Heroes Unlimited ''and sent them running in circles while TerraFirma completed their objective. It was this act that really catapulted Dalton up in street cred and got him noticed by Mastermind. The next time that Dalton came into direct conflict with the core members of Heroes Unlimited was when he and his Chromatic cronies, accepting a job from the Overlord Parasol to break into the Darkness Falls Historical Museum to steal an artifact, the Eye of Gazoth, a medallion that proportedly would imbue the wearer with the power of a dinosaur. During the commision of the crime the heroes Foxfire, Solitaire, Thumbelina, and Breakdown arrived. In the ensuing fight Dalton, whom was attempting to flee with his prize, was struck by a stray energy burst. The medallion detonated, infusing Dalton and three of his cohorts with a barrage of mystic energy. The four Dragon were hospitalized, but not for long. It took less than six hours for them to transform, during which they managed to easily escape the police hospital. Since that event Dalton, given the name Jurassic by the media, has gone on to become an Overlord, hand-picked by Mastermind himself. Jurassic has found that he truly loves being a criminal, and is content that he finally actually has the public recognition and respect that he formerly had only deluded himself into believing he had. The Overlord Jurassic Jurassic is truly a monster. He stands nine feet tall and weighs a little over a ton. His scaled and bone-plated hide is a two tone green hue and his face is vaguely reptilian. There are any, despite Jurassic's title, that believe he is just a dumb brute who got lucky. How wrong they are. Jurassic is a cunning tactician, often weaving plots within plots and covering bases for each possible contingency so that he can think circles around most heroes. He is almost the consummate super-villain, physically powerful and extremely intelligent; a rare and dangerous combination. Exposure to the mystic energies of the Eye has given Jurassic superhuman strength, he can lift and carry close to sixty tons of weight. In addition he is incredibly dense, able to ignore even military-grade firepower. Only tankers and mentalists have any chance of taking on Jurassic and getting a few good hits in. Jurassic's senses are also enhanced. He can see even in pitch blackness as if it were a bright day, and is unaffected by darkness based attacks. He is completely immune to magical assaults of any kind and impervious to any form of magical attack. Jurassic is a very experienced street brawler, leader, and tactician. He is talented with almost all underworld skills and has contacts among all strata of Paradigm's criminal world. Jurassic is hospitable toward heroes, an example that has been adopted among the entire Chromatic Dragons gang. If approached with decency, Jurassic isn't the type to go immediately on the offensive. He'll listen to watch a hero has to say. If the information the hero needs or the favor he requires doesn't directly jeopardize The Advent or another Overlord Juarssic is quite likely to render assistance. His is certainly a love/hate relationship with local heroes, and it's bizarre. The Mesazoic Boys The three Chromatic Dragons whom were standing near Wallace Dalton when the Eye exploded were also imbued with super-human powers and transformed into anthropomorphic dinosaurs. Jurassic has christined these three men the Mesozoic Boys, and given them authority within the Dragons. The Boys do more than just order Dragons around, they each also control a specific type of crime and forward the proceeds on to Jurassic. Each of the Boys is a tough super-criminal in their own right and pose a threat to superhumans. Unlike Jurassic, two of these three are not at all ever happy to see superheroes and are not inclined to be cooperative. '''Dimetrodon '-- When people think of Chromatic Dragons they tend to think of some uneducated street thug whom ends every sentance with "yo". Dr. Alex Fitzsimmons didn't fit the mold at all. He was present to help obtain the Eye by sheer bad luck; though he had long been associated with the Dragons he found himself accepting the job because of a desperate need for emergency income. He blames his mutation on Jurassic, the Dragons, superheroes; everyone but himself. His humanity gone, Dimetrodon is a six foot tall reptilian humanoid with irridescent gold-green scales and a pronounced webbed ridge running down his back. He has superhuman levels of agility and dexterity, and can also unleash a furnace blast of fire from his maw that can reduce foes to ash. He hopes one day to overthrow Jurassic and becme the new Overlord of Galaxy View Terrace but is smart enough to know that day is a long way off. Stegron '''-- At six feet tall, with pebbly orange scaled skin and a ridge of side by side bony plates down his back that gives him his name, Stegron loves to fight. The Eye blessed him, as he sees it, with superhuman strength and resilience and he just adores testing himself against other tankers. He has become adept at using his spiked tail as a weapon and can knock down a small building with a few well-placed swats. '''Iguana-- The speedster of the group, Iguana is constantly grinning and poking fun at himself. He chose his name because he is the least human looking of the Mesozoic Boys: he is four legged and nine feet long, incapable of standing erect. He can put on tremendous bursts of speed, up to 180 miles per hour over short distances. His bite contains a potent neurotoxin but he rarely uses it, he's just not a killer. He is an outrageous flirt and will often spend time on the battlefield complimenting female heroes and making disparaging remarks about himself hoping to win giggles. He probably acts this way to cover up his own personal agony at losing his humanity but regardless he still enjoys the notorioty and fame that he has as a Mesozoic Boy. Category:Overlords Category:Supervillains